Present day consumers typically own several electronic devices specifically designed for portability and use on-the-go, including, for example, a mobile phone or smart phone, a portable music player like an iPod® or an MP3 player, a tablet, a laptop computer, a portable gaming unit, and the like. Each of these devices requires frequent recharging. Such electronic devices typically utilize a cable for connecting the device to a power source, such as a wall outlet, a car charger, an airplane charger, or a computer. However, a separate cable is usually required for each power source. Moreover, different electronic devices often utilize different ports and interfaces such that a single charging cable is not compatible with multiple devices. Accordingly, a tech-savvy consumer, with several electronic devices, will usually have multiple charging cables to keep track of. Even then, the consumer may not always be in a place where a power source is readily available, or even if so, may not have the appropriate cable or adapter available to use with a particular power source.
With traditional power sources, such as those noted above, it is difficult to charge multiple devices at the same time, especially where each device requires a separate charging cable. For example, a car charger port will only handle a single cable at a time. Adaptor devices are available on the market for connecting multiple devices to a power source at the same time—for example, a two-to-one or three-to-one car charger splitter. However, such adapters are often only compatible with certain interfaces. Moreover, such adapters tend to be bulky.
Multi-source adapters are also available on the market for making a charging cable compatible with multiple power sources. For example, a charging cable with a traditional plug interface for connecting the cable to a wall outlet could exchange the plug with a car charger interface, or an airplane charger interface, or a standard USB interface. However, for such adapter devices, each of the interfaces is usually a separate piece, and therefore difficult to keep track of when not in use.
Similarly, interface attachments are also available for adapting a charging cable for use with a variety of devices, each with a different interface. However, such attachments are usually separate pieces, and therefore difficult to keep track of when not is use. Further, use of such attachments does not solve the problem presented by the need to charge multiple devices at the same time, as oftentimes, only one attachment can be used with a charging cable at a time.
Existing power charger devices also usually cannot charge multiple devices at the same time, and even are restricted as to the types of devices that can be charged by the power charger devices. For example, some charger devices are typically designed for specific devices, such as a particular brand, make or model of smart phone, and cannot be used for other devices, such as a laptop or tablet. Similarly, portable power charges often are designed to supply DC power to charge hand-held electronic devices, but lack the charging capacity to jump start a car battery. Similarly, power chargers designed to jump start a car battery often have too much power and would damage hand-held electronic devices. Even if multiple devices may be attached to the power charger at the same time, the charger will prioritize how the devices are recharged—i.e., it will charge one device first and then the second. However, this approach risks not having sufficient charge remaining in the charger for fully charging the second device.
Further, some portable charger devices will not permit recharging from the charger when the charger is itself being recharged or connected to a power source. Such devices require the charger unit to be disconnected from a power source before a charge will be passed on to a device connected to the charger. Also, some such charger devices must be fully charged first before any device connected to the charger unit can be recharged.
Still further, numerous portable power chargers are currently available on the market having a variety of shapes, sizes and designs. Commonly, however, such power chargers have a limited battery capacity, and are therefore limited in what can be charged and how much charge can be provided. Typically, such portable battery chargers are designed for simply charging portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, portable music players, and possibly tablets. Few portable battery chargers have sufficient power capacity for recharging laptop computers. Even fewer portable battery chargers are available for jump-starting car batteries, and those that are available on the market either are too big to transport in one's pocket, purse or bag, or simply cannot provide a sufficient amount of power to adequately jumpstart and recharge a car battery. Car battery chargers currently on the market, typically are not also usable for recharging portable electronic devices and laptop computers. Furthermore, car battery chargers presently on the market can be activated while the battery charging clamps are not yet connected to a battery. This potential presents a risk of sparking between the clamps, or a premature drain of the battery in the portable charger.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a multi-functional charger that can be used to charge a variety of devices including, for example, a car battery, a laptop computer, and a variety of hand-held, portable electronic devices, including but not limited to smart phones, mobile phones, data tablets, music players, cameras, camcorders, gaming units, e-books, Bluetooth® headsets and earpieces, GPS devices, and the like, either individually or collectively in various combinations. Additionally, there is a need for such a charger that is portable and easily used in various conditions and locations to charge one or more devices simultaneously, including but not limited to in a house or office, a car or an airplane. Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a portable charger that improves upon conventional power chargers currently on the market and that overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with such prior art chargers.